


Rose Watson

by bumblebee_locked



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Death, Jim Moriarty's Web, Kidnapping, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_locked/pseuds/bumblebee_locked
Summary: What could have happened if Mary hasn't died, however instead broke up with John? In this story, you will find John living together with Sherlock (they are married) while Mary is in danger.  What happens when Mary suddenly dies, and Rose has to move in to live with her dad? Whom has she never seen before, while the murderer is on his way to killing her?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 50
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, feel free to suggest and comment.

**Rosie's POV**

Hi, my name is Rosamund Watson. However, everyone calls me Rose or Rosie. My dad is John Watson, but I have never met him, all I know, is that he lives with his husband, Sherlock Holmes, was a soldier, now he is a doctor. Also, he lives in the same city as me, London. My mom left him when I wasn't even born yet. She tells me that it was because of her past. Since then she has been working in a hospital, as a nurse, near our house.

During the last month, mom has been more stressed and didn't allow me to go out with my friends so often. Although, when I asked her about what was wrong, she kept telling me it was nothing.

Today I wake up at 10 AM because it was a winter break. I brush my teeth, take a shower and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom has a day off today, so we are eating together, which isn't often. After I finish eating my pancakes, mom is asking me to do some shopping.

However, I feel something is off. Because during the last week she hasn't even allowed me to throw the trash out by myself. Anyway, I agree and go to the nearest shop to buy some groceries. I am lucky enough to get out of the store fast, without o waiting long in the queues.

When I am already in front of our front door, I notice the door not being locked, but I clearly remember locking it, mom would have never left it open. What I see next shocks me ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosie's POV**

What I see shocks me... I see my mom with blood spluttered over her throat and breast, with a knife sticking out from her neck. I start searching my pockets for my phone, taking it out I start dialling 911...

Within a few minutes, I hear an ambulance and police cars, while I am sitting on the doorstep, crying. I see policeman start running towards our house and paramedics. Now I am already standing up to let them in. However, there is a familiar face in the group of people, and I see that the person is heading towards me. When he comes closer, I see that it's Uncle Greg, I start walking towards him. When we are close enough, he hugs me tightly. After a while of standing like that, he starts trying to talk to me, through my cries.

"Where were you when this happened?" - Uncle Greg.

"I was in the shop, down the street." - I tell him through my sobs. 

"Did you see anyone close to the house when you were going back or coming out?"- Uncle Greg asks me while handing me a cup of water.

"No... I think not... However the last couple of weeks my mo...mommy was acting strange a bit..." - I kept telling him about it while drinking the water. 

After a few minutes, a guy comes closer to us and starts talking to us. As it appears they've found a note from my mom on the TV table in the house. The guy is handing me the note which says 

_Dear Rosie,_

_I know you are upset, but I need you to know this, I have enemies from my past. The last week they have been threatening me so I send you on purpose out of the house to keep you safe for a longer time. However, you are still not safe. I know that probably Uncle Greg is standing near you, so I want to ask him for a favour. Greg, please contact John Watson and tell him about this, I am more than sure that he will tell Rosie to live with him and Sherlock, thank you. Rosie, I love you._

_With love, your mommy._

_Love you, please behave. ❤_

After reading the note, I start crying even harder, while Uncle Greg is trying to calm me down and call my dad, whom I am going to see for the first time in my whole life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**John's POV**

It is around 3 PM, sherlock and I are sitting in our flat, drinking tea. I hear my phone calling and pick it up, Lestrade (Greg) is telling that he will come in 10 minutes, however not by himself. 

"Lestrade is coming in 10 minutes, but he is bringing somebody with him." - I tell my husband, Sherlock. 

He answers me instantly by raising an eyebrow at me while keeping his hands under his chin. 

**Rosie's POV**

Uncle Greg is telling me that he will drive me to John Watson, my dad, whom I have never met before. 

_~~~~10 minutes~~~~_

We are in Uncle Greg's car when he stops driving. We get out on Backer street. 

We come close to a door, come inside, Uncle Greg starts walking up the stairs (as I learned later the landlady wasn't home). I am walking behind him, crying and sobbing. Eventually, we are in front of another door. He opens it, I see two men seated in armchairs, facing each other. 

Both of them stand up and start coming towards us while I am trying to hide behind my Uncle's back, still crying. Uncle Greg turns around just enough to push me in front of him. That's when I notice the two men staring at me, one of them is shorter and wearing a jumper. However, the other one is super tall and wearing a suit.

Uncle is greeting both of them, calling the shorter man John and the taller one Sherlock. 


	4. Chapter 4

**John's POV**

Lestrade opens a door and I can see him bring in a crying girl. She seems familiar for a minute, she is not as tall as I am, she has light hair colour. 

We greet Lestrade. I ask them if they want to take a seat on the couch, to which Lestrade is saying yes. However, I notice that Sherlock is acting weird, he stood up, greeted Lestrade, sat down at his chair, not saying a word more. 

**Sherlock's POV**

I stand up and greet them. The girl is catching my attention for a second and now I can clearly notice some similarities between her and John. I think I know who she is... It is John's and Mary's daughter... 

However, I am keeping my thoughts to my self, for now, if it is her, then something bad must have happened. Lestrade would not just bring her in, plus she can't stop crying.

**Rosie's POV**

Uncle Greg and I are now sitting on the couch in the living room. I am sitting the closest I can to Uncle. 

"So, this is Rosie and she currently lost her mother, however, John, you are her father. I also believe that you might want to see this..." - Uncle Greg is telling them, as their eyes widen. He also hands John the note. 

I see that the way they are looking at me now has changed, especially John's. They continue talking after, trying to pull out some words from me, but I am crying still, so they can't understand what I am saying. They are calling someone and I think they are calling the person Mycroft. In some time, I hear that they have the confirmation that I am John's daughter.

After a bit more time I manage to calm a bit down and John and Sherlock have said that I am staying from now on with them. Turns out my mo..mommy was right when she wrote the note. 


	5. Chapter 5

**John's POV**

She is my daughter... that's why she looked familiar to me, telling the truth I am surprised. I am calling Mycroft, to ask him whether he can confirm that she is mine and the answer is yes. 

I have left Mary, however, it wasn't Rosie's fault. I am married to Sherlock, but I still feel responsible for Rose. 

After a short talk with Sherlock, we decide that she will stay with us from now on, she will take my old room. To my surprise, Sherlock didn't object at all. He was even .... happy, excited? But he is Sherlock bloody Holmes, which means that you can never be sure that he is showing his real emotions. 

**Rosie's POV**

Uncle Greg is telling us that he has to leave already, which means that I am being left alone with John and his husband. I notice now that it's already around 6 PM and I am hungry. 

"Alright, everyone let's go eat out hopefully, we can get to know each other better." - John is telling, he seems to be reading my mind. 

Sherlock and John are already near the door, so I am proceeding my way to the door too and finally, we are out. 

While we are getting there and eating, we are also having a conversation. 

"So you are 13, 14?..." - John is asking.

"She is 14." - Sherlock answers before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"How ... how do you know?" - I am looking shocked at him.

"He is Sherlock Holmes, he knows everything. You will get used to him being himself." - John chuckles.

I nod and we continue eating. Although I think I won't get used so easily to being near someone who knows everything about me. 

We finish the rest of the dinner while having comfortable conversations. I think I am getting used to them and we are becoming close.

"Would you like to watch a movie maybe?..." - I hear Jo...dad asking me, as we enter the flat.

"Um... Yeah, sure." - I tell him while Sherlock is already turning on the TV and putting in the CD. 

After they show me my new room, we start watching the film. Somehow I end up lying my dad's shoulder and slowly drifting off (he loos like he doesn't mind at all), while Sherlock is sitting from my other side and sometimes glancing at me. 

After I don't know how long I feel my self being picked up and being carried in strong arms. I open my eyes a bit and I can see dad carrying me. I started turning around to see the surrounding but he tells me to go back to sleep. When we reach my new bedroom he lays me down on my bed and pulls my covers up. 

"Night da...daddy..." - I find myself saying what I haven't expected. 

"G'night sweetheart" - I hear him saying and then I feel a kiss on my forehead.

I think I am already kinda used to them... That is my last thought before I fall asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**John's POV**

I get back downstairs after putting Rose to sleep and I immediately start heading towards our bedroom. I know that it won't be easy for her, she just lost her mother, however, we will there for her. I see Sherlock already on his side of the bed messaging from his phone. 

"John, I think we need to talk about Rosie, specifically her security." - Sherlock is telling me while still messaging. 

"Um... Ok. Who are you messaging?" - I am asking him.

"I am talking with Mycroft, I want to make sure that he is tracking her phone and watching her..."- He answers me. 

"That's unexpected of you... You truly seem to care about her." - I am telling him.

"Well, she is your daughter, John, which means that I care for her as much as I care about you..."- As he is finishing his sentence, I kiss him on his lips.

With that, we both are now lying in bed and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosie's POV**

I wake up to somebody taking my blanket with them and that someone is my dad. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty, it's 8 AM already." - He says.

"Urgh... But it's weekend and I still want to sleep... Also, it's it is the last weekend before the winter break ends, so I should sleep in..." - I am answering him with my eyes closed.

"Well, you can sleep later. Wake up before I pour a bucket of cold water on you." - He is telling me while chuckling and heading towards the door.

"Ok..." - I tell him. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

I got ready for the day and now I'm going downstairs. I smell somebody cooking breakfast. I proceed my way to the kitchen and see that my daddy is cooking and Sherlock is sitting with a microscope on the kitchen table. 

Dad is cooking eggs and bacon. When we had breakfast together with my mommy, she would always cook pancakes. But mommy died... At that thought, I start sobbing. Everyone in the kitchen turns towards me. 

"Shhh... Everything will be alright..." - As unexpected as it can be Sherlock is hugging me to his chest and is trying to calm me down. He probably figured out what I was thinking about.

After a few seconds, I find myself hugging him back. Dad seems to be shocked but continues cooking anyway. In a few seconds, he is done, so he comes and hugs me too. I turn around and I am now hugging him. However, I am no longer crying. 

After a few moments of standing and hugging, we go to sit at the table. I must confess that my dad is a good cook. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosie's POV**

As we are eating, we are also having a conversation. 

"Rosie, Sherlock and I, got the information that the murderer is still unknown. Which means that both of us are on the case, and it's not safe for you to go out by yourself. So you are to inform us if you are heading somewhere and it would be best for you to not go by yourself. Which means that you need to go either with me or Sherlock or someone else." - Dad is telling me.

"Ok, but can I go out to see my best friend Lily? We've been friends for a long time, and I trust her." - I ask them in hope that they will agree.

"As long as you stay out of trouble and stay close to places with people"- Sherlock is interrupting Dad. 

"Um... Yeah, Sherlock is right. However, you have to inform us if you are going to a different place later. Ok?" - Dad says.

"Ok. Can I go out to see Lily today?..." - I am asking them.

"Yeah, sure. Just tell us where are you going." - Dad says.

After telling them where we would go ( we always meet in the same place), I am calling Lily and agreeing on the time. I get ready to go out, as I am heading downstairs already, Sherlock is stopping me. I turn around and look at him, he is handing me his credit card. I look at him confused before he explains that just in case I would like to eat something or buy. I thank him, and unexpectedly for all of us I am kissing him on his cheek. 

I am blushing. Thinking about that I made him feel uncomfortable, now dad might be angry that I think about Sherlock as my dad too. However, the thought was unconscious. I quickly do the same thing to dad and head off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosie's POV**

I am going downstairs, my face is basically tomato coloured. I'm heading to the tube when I notice a man following me. However, I shrug it off, getting already on the tube. He doesn't come close and he takes the underground but in an opposite direction. Rose, stop being nervous, there are lots of people here and you are just being judgmental. 

As I get out, I see Lily. I run towards her and she runs towards me. We hug and laugh. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

As I am heading already to my new home, I again notice that man. I decide that it's better to get home as fast as I can, even if the man isn't stalking me. 

I get to the flat I one piece, hopefully. Walking up the stairs, I decide that, I won't tell dad and Sherlock about the man. C'mon, Rose, it's just your imagination lately, after what happened. Hopefully, I don't start crying. I get into the flat and say hi to dad and Sherlock. However, I doubt that the thoughts about the man will leave me alone, I just hope that Sherlock won't notice.

**Sherlock's POV**

When Rose comes into the flat, John and I are seated in our chairs, talking. Rose greets us and we greet her back. 

"How was it?"- John asks her.

"Um... It was great, thanks for letting me got. Oh, and thanks for letting me use your card." - Rosie is saying and passing me the card. However, I noticed that she is not telling us something. 

"Rosie, do you want to talk about something with us?" - I ask her, she looked shocked that I asked her. John, however, looked at me with a questioning look. 

"Um... Talk about what...?" - Rosie is acting like she knows nothing.

"About what happened when you were out with Lily. Something was wrong, but you don't want to talk about it, because you are scared about that. Although you are scared, you try to make yourself believe that you just imagined it. Do you still not want to talk about it?" - I ask her and see that John is now nervous, about what has happened. But also angry that she wouldn't tell us.

"Rosie, sweetheart, tell us about what went wrong. We will try to fix it, plus you are still in danger. Which means, that it could be some sort of a warning about something." - John tells her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosie's POV**

Sh*t, now I have to tell them about the man. But, maybe it's for the best to tell them and calm down.

When I'm done telling them, I find myself sitting on the couch, with dad hugging me and Sherlock keeping his hand on my back. Their response to the story was telling me that now I am allowed to go out only between 9 AM - 6 PM. They've also told me that I'm changing schools for safety. Plus, they are calling this brother of Sherlock, who is supposed to give them the CCTV footages. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

We are now drinking hot chocolate on the couch and watching TV. And talking about tomorrow plans.

"Rosie, tomorrow we will go to meet our friend, at Barts hospital. She will collect a blood sample from both of us for a DNA test. The test is not for me but the authorities, they need to have it. So that I can have custody over you."- Dad is telling me.

"Ok..." - I answer him. However, when my brain proceeded the information about the blood sample, my eyes widened. No matter, how stupid does it sound, that a daughter of an army doctor and a nurse is afraid of the blood being drawn, it was true. I am frightened of blood in reality and these long needles. Although, I actually liked watching horrors. 

"Rosie, are you alright?" - Sherlock is asking. They must have noticed my reaction because they were both looking at me.

"Um... Yeah, it's just that I'm... Um... Afraid of blood being drawn and the needles. Although I like watching horrors sometimes. Even when they take it from your finger, it feels like they are about to break your finger or even rip it out." - I tell, feeling a bit shocked and freaked out at the moment. 

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart, your Dad and I will be near you. He will do it too."- Sherlock is telling me. I nod in agreement.

I hope it will be ok. As I am going upstairs to my room after saying good night to them, kissing each of them on a cheek, and them returning the gesture. 

As I am laying in bed already, I can't stop thinking about tomorrow and that man. Worrying about the DNA test, I think, after all, papa... wait what...? Did I just call him in my thoughts Papa...? Gosh... I have to stop such thinking and hope that I won't accidentally call him that. After all, what if Daddy gets mad at me for thinking about Sherlock as a parental figure?


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosie's POV**

The next day I woke up got ready, we ate breakfast and headed towards St. Barts. 

As we entered, Sherlock took my hand. We went through some corridors and finally got to some lab. As we enter I see a young woman, she introduces herself as Molly Hooper. As Dad is giving blood, I can't even watch, I turn around to face Sherlock, he wraps his arms around me, in a warm hug. As Dad finishes he goes to the loo. As my turn comes, I just stretch out my hand and turn back to face Sherlock, who is now telling me that everything is going to be ok. I am feeling tears start to build up in my eyes. When I feel the blood being drawn, I feel tears streaming down my cheeks, before I know it, Molly has finished. I feel myself starting to calm down a bit. As Pap... Sherlock keeps telling me that it's over, I feel myself being hugged from the other side, it was Daddy.

As I calm down, we thank Molly Hooper and head out. We go to the house that I previously called home. As we get there and come in to take my stuff, all the memories start coming back.

I start with my room, as I start packing stuff, I find a photo of me and mom...mommy, that was taken 2 years ago. We didn't print photos usually, but this photo was my favourite, so I even put it into a frame. 

"Rose, sweetheart what happened?" - Dad is asking me, as he is entering my room, behind him I see Sherlock. They probably have heard me sobbing. I stand up and hug Dad, he hugs back.

"Shh... Everything is going to be ok. We will get through everything together." - As he keeps telling me that, I feel that I'm being hugged together with Dad, by Sherlock. They start talking together. 

After a while, I managed to pack important stuff, even from mom's room and calm down. As we get down the stairs, I remember that I have school tomorrow, but I will go to some other school than previously. However, that thought doesn't make me sad, because to be honest, I kinda like school.

As we are already standing in front of the house exit, I notice that... it's snowing heavily outside. Yay!!! Mentally, I'm jumping and screaming that it's snowing. 

"Can we go to play in the snow, after we finish this transporting my stuff thing?" - I ask Dad and look at him and Sherlock, with the best puppy eyes I can make. 

"Yeah... 'course" - Dad says and I start screaming yay. Sherlock is smiling and Dad lands a small kiss on his lips. 

When I finish making sure that I have definitely packet what I had to pack, I turn to head out. I am having this feeling of sadness that I won't ever see my home again, but I manage to not cry. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

We get to my new home and put the stuff in my room on the floor, I will sort it later. And now we are heading to the park, to see the snow. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock's POV**

When she started crying while Molly started drawing blood, my world flipped upside down. I felt worried and my heart ached. I never thought that I could have a place in my heart for somebody else than my husband, John Watson. 

I have told him already how I feel about her, yesterday evening. He told me that it's totally normal and he thinks that she loves me too.

**John's POV**

We have discussed with Sherlock about his feelings toward my daughter. I told him that it's totally ok to feel like that and that I love her too. I have a feeling that she also loves us both equally. However, all of it was yesterday and now we are going to the park.

**Rosie's POV**

Yay!!! Finally, we have finished and we can go to the park. I know that I act like a child, even like a toddler, when it comes to now. But, c'mon, it's snowing, and a lot of snow in London is extremely rare.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

We get to the park and there is snow!!! Yay!!!

I take some snow, make a snowball and throw it at Dad. Sherlock also makes one and throws it at him.

"Hey, two against one, it isn't fair!" - Dad is shouting, as he throws a snowball at me.

However, his statement doesn't change mine and Sherlock's minds. We start a snowball fight, Sherlock and me vs. Dad. After a few minutes, Dad kisses Sherlock on his lips and that in fact, makes him change his mind, and now it's me against Dad and Sherlock.

When we all get tired, but no one seems to be ready to lose the fight, I lay down on my back and tell that they win. I can hear now them chuckling. I make a snow angel while laughing. When I stand up, I see that my clothes are all wet from the snow, especially my jeans.

We start heading home. While we are walking to the flat, we occasionally throw a snowball at each other. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosie's POV**

We enter the flat after playing in the snow. I am all soaked in snow, but Dad and Sherlock are almost dry. When we take off our coats, they immediately send me to go and take a warm shower and change into some dry clothes.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

I am getting out of the bathroom and I can smell hot chocolate being cooked. I get dressed in my PJs, now I am heading towards the living room. As I enter, Sherlock passes me a cup with hot chocolate and we all sit down on the couch, me between them.

"Rosie, sweetheart, you know that tomorrow after school you have to head home at once, without going anywhere else?" - Dad is asking, as I am drinking my drink, I just nod.

"Good, if something happens or something is going to bother you, you call me or Sherlock. Ok?" - He tells me and I nod again. 

Now we are sitting on the couch and watching TV. Of course, if you can call it "sitting on the couch and watching TV" because I am almost lying on Dad, he is a very comfortable pillow. I am feeling sleepy, but I am trying to stay and watch TV for a bit longer.

**Sherlock's POV**

We are all on the couch, in the living room. Rosie is almost lying on John (not that he minds), probably because she is barely awake, I can see that she wants to stay and watch the TV for a bit longer. However, within a few minutes, she loses her fight with sleep and now I notice that my husband is half awake. I am starting to stand up and start picking Rosie up.

"Sherlock, love, don't I will do it." - John is telling me.

"John, go to bed, you are too sleepy to do it, you can drop her. End of the discussion." - I answer him.

He thinks for a second and agrees. At that moment, Rosie tries to move in my arms and opens her eyes to look at what doesn't allow her to complete her wish.

"Shhh... It's me, go back to sleep." - I tell her when she hears and sees that it's me holding her, she slowly closes her eyes and relaxes.

"And you, go to bed, now." - I tell my husband. He kisses Rosie on her forehead and heads towards our bedroom.

I put her in her bed, pull the covers up before I have a chance to step away from the bed, she sits up a bit and lands a kiss on my cheek. 

"G'night Papa" - She says quietly. Wait, did she just call me... Papa? Before I know it, I find myself kissing her on her forehead.

"Night, sweetheart" - I tell her. 

I'm confused, however, wasn't it what I actually wanted?


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosie's POV**

Gosh... Today was my first day in the new school. I should tell that it wasn't that bad, except for the fact that there is this pair of girls, who just kept giving me stares and whispering behind my back. However, I don't really care, I'm not gold, that everyone likes. I actually even have made a few friends, a girl and a boy, they are twins. 

I'm going out of the school building.

"Rose, wait! Want to hang out today? With me and my brother?" - Ann (one of the twins) is asking me.

"Ummm.... Yeah, sure!" - I tell her. I know that if I call to ask Dad he will say no. He'd tell me that I don't know them well enough yet and that he'd be worried sick. So I instead, I decided that I will go to hang out without telling him or Sherlock. A few hours won't hurt, right?

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

All three of us are walking and drinking coffee when I think about checking my phone. 

"Oh, Sh*t..." - I say.

"What? What is it?" - Ann and Dylan are asking me.

"My Dad and Sherlock have been calling me and messaging for the last half an hour. They've called 14 times and messaged 10 times. Gosh..." - I tell them, not knowing what to do.

Dad and Papa will kill me. No, not again. Stupid brain, stop calling Sherlock Papa. But, yesterday he seemed kinda happy about me calling he accidentally Papa. F*ck, it's not as important now as that they will make minced meat out of me later. 

"Rose, maybe you should call them so that they stop worrying so much." - Ann suggests.

"Um... Yeah, I have call th..." - I am saying as someone interrupts me.

"Rose! Rosamund! Why the hell are you not at home, and not answering your phone?" - Dad is shouting while getting out of a car with Sherlock and somebody else, who I guess is his brother. Mycroft was his name? 

"Hi, Dad, I was just out for a coffee with Dylan and An..." - I am trying to calm him down. He looks like he's about to murder me. However, Sherlock looks a bit relieved when he sees that I'm in one piece and Mycroft is just standing there with an umbrella. I think I will start calling him The Umbrella Man.

"You will explain it later at home. And now, young lady, get into the car!" - Dad is shouting.

"But Dad, I was ju..." - I am still trying to calm him down while Ann and Dylan look like they would rather be willing to vanish into the air.

"Rose, get into the car before your Dad drags you there by force." - Sherlock is saying.

I say bye to the twins and get into the car. So does Sherlock, his brother and Dad.

"Dad, I was just g..." - I am trying to talk to him.

"Not now, at home. You will have to do a lot of explaining, young lady." - Dad is saying, still looking pissed, but at least not shouting. 

Gosh... Today is going to be a long night. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosie's POV**

We get home after they gave the silent treatment in the car. To tell the truth, it was not comfortable in the car, because of the treatment, and Mycroft, Dad and Sherlock giving me these stares sometimes. 

"Sit down." - Dad says, showing with his finger on the couch. 

After I sit down and everyone else sits down too, we start talking. Here comes my death, I think.

"Rosamund Watson, care to explain why you didn't listen to Sherlock and me? Went to hang out instead of coming straight home?" - Dad is asking. He is angry, but he sounds like... like he's the person to tell me what to do all the time, to give me orders... like a captain? 

"Well, I made a few friends at school today, the twins, Ann and Dylan. After school, they asked me whether I wanted to hang out a bit and get a coffee. I said yes, and we went." - I am telling them.

"You could have called me or John, so we would not be so worried sick, and wouldn't be going insane together, calling Mycroft to track you down." - Sherlock is saying. Now he looks angry and disappointed too. However, the expression of The Umbrella Man's face doesn't change at all. Wow, as if he is made from stone.

"But you or Dad would have said no." - I tell them.

"Yes, it's true. However, it's for your safety, to protect you from the person who has murdered Mary." - Dad says. 

"But I want to have my own life, my own decisions and to be watched 24/7, sitting in the flat. I want to go out, hang out with the twins, with Lily. I wish that mom wasn't murdered and I would still be living my old life. Away from all this "protection". If mommy was here, she'd let me to hang out with my friends. She told me once that all the bad people were connected with her past when she was whoever she was, and also from the time that she made enemies from living you and Sherlock. If it wasn't you and your bloody cases, she could have been still alive." - By the time I finish saying it, I'm crying. I am running out of the flat.

**John's POV**

Things she was telling us, were hurting both, me and Sherlock. However, we all knew also, that she probably didn't mean it, she is still broken after her mom's death, and she said it all from anger, without thinking. But it still hurts. For around 5 minutes, everyone seemed frozen.

Sherlock looks like he has been stabbed in his heart, I probably don't look any better than him. Mycroft is calling one of his minions and asking to track Rose. 

"sherlock, love, we have to go get her. It's raining and she didn't take her coat, plus it's getting dark for her to walk on her own. We have to apologies, she's right. We went over the edge. I'm also sure that she didn't mean what she said." - I tell him and kiss him on his lips.

"Mycroft, where is she?" - Sherlock is asking his brother."

After Mycroft tells us, my husband and I go to get our daughter.

**Rosie's POV**

I'm sitting on a bench in the park that mom and I used to go to. I'm crying, I don't care that it's raining or that it's getting dark.

However, I know that I will sit here for a while longer and back home, to apologies for what I said. I didn't mean it, it was my anger speaking and sadness, I still haven't recovered from losing mom. But I am not crying all the time now, thanks to Dad and Sherlock, who helped me. I know that what they are doing is for my best. I hope that they forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being so different in length.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosie's POV**

I'm still sitting on the bench in the park. When, I feel someone sitting down beside me, more precisely, some man. 

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here?" - He asks and tries to grab my hand.

"Nothing" - I stand up immediately and start walking. 

"Hey, we haven't finished talking, b*tch! Come back here!" - He is shouting, to my surprise, he starts running after me. Bloody hell.

I get scared and start running away, as fast as I can, in search of some safe place. As I get closer to the end of the park, I see two people walking. When I get a bit closer, I see that these people are Dad and Sherlock. They start running towards me, I can hear the man getting closer. However, Dad and Sherlock are getting closer too. I speed up a bit, although it feels like my legs will fall off.

As I come near Papa and Dad, I run behind Sherlock and he hands me my coat. However, Daddy comes closer to the man and twists his arm. I don't know what else he does to the man, because I am clutching to Papa, hugging him in a death grip. He is hugging me back and stronger than usual. I don't know why but I'm crying, because I was scared of what could have happened. 

Daddy comes from my other side and hugs us both.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. Will you forgive me?" - I ask them, almost not crying now. 

"It's ok, sweetheart. We forgive you. We also want to apologies, we went over the edge with the rules. Forgive us?" - Dad is asking me.

"Yep." - I tell them, we are still hugging each other.

"Thank you for forgiving." - sherlock tells me.

"Thanks for saving me. What will happen to the man?" - I ask them, pulling away from the hug. I give a small kiss to both of them on the cheek, as a gesture of thank you.

"Your Dad gave him a good punishment, so he learned his lesson." - Sherlock says and they both land a kiss on my forehead. After they kiss each other on the kiss.

I should admit, that I've never felt so safe before.

**John's POV**

Gosh... We were so worried about her when we saw her running to us, with a man running behind her. She was so scared, that she clutched to Sherlock like a koala. But, I'm glad we got here on time before that bastard had a chance to hurt our daughter. 

We are now sitting in a cab, going home. Rosie is already sleeping.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

We get back to the flat, Rosie is asleep in my arms. However, as much as we didn't want to wake her up, we had to. We needed to make sure that she was in dry clothes and warm, so she wouldn't catch a cold.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up to Dad saying my name and me lying on the couch. I must have fallen asleep. They are sending me to take a shower and change into something dry.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

I finish taking the shower and got to the living room. We are drinking tea, sitting on the couch. 

Before going to my room, I kiss Dad and Papa on the cheek. They answered me by each of they placing a kiss on my temple.

"G'night Daddy and Papa." - I say and blush. Did just sleepy me call bloody Sherlock Holmes, Papa? However, they didn't seem angry or anything like that. Instead, they seemed... happy? amused?

"It's ok, sweetheart. You can call me that." - Papa said. Dad nodded and gave a kiss to Papa.

With that, I went to my room and fell asleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosie's POV**

It's 7 AM, I'm sitting on the couch. We've talked and decided that I can stay at home for one day. Papa will be watching me after he comes back from an urgent case, in around 2 hours, while Dad is going to work. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

Papa & Dad left half an hour ago, I'm sitting on the couch and watching TV. After a few moments, I hear the downstairs door open, but Papa won't come back in another 1.5 hours or so. However, I shrug it off, maybe the landlady came back earlier a few hours. 

However, I hear somebody moving the entrance for a bit longer, so I stand up and start heading towards the door to the flat, might as well say hi to the landlady. before I have a chance to touch the door handle, the door bursts open, and somebody grabs my arm and I feel a pinch. I try to fight the person, but the darkness welcomes me.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

Urgh... I wake up with my head throbbing and my hands tied behind my back, to something. Wait, what....?

I've been kidnapped. F*ck, I've been kidnapped! That's when the panic starts, but I try to calm down and think about getting out of here. I try to untie my hands from the behind. That's when the door to the room I'm in opens and a man comes in. 

"Oh, who's awake?" - He says in a sickly sweet voice, I don't answer him. I just look at him, angrily.

"Somebody doesn't want to talk?" - He says.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" - I ask him, trying not to start crying and look scared.

"Oh. You can talk. I'm a part of the Moriarty's web and we - his people are looking to pay back to Sherlock Holmes for killing our boss, and John Watson for helping Sherlock Holmes. And you are a part of the payback." - He finishes his talk, giving me a disgusting smile. 

Gosh, what did I get myself into? Am I going to die? No, stop these thoughts, Daddy and Papa will save me, right? Right now I would give anything, just to get back into a hug with them both, and feel safe again. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Sherlock's POV**

I come back to our flat, only to find out that Rosie is not there. However, I found a note from Moriarty's people which means that she was kidnapped. At that thought, my heart started aching.

I quickly call John and my brother. My husband was shocked and worried about Rosie. No matter how strange it sounds, but Mycroft seemed a bit worried too. Oh, John came home, that was fast. 

**John's POV**

When Sherlock called me and told me the news, I was shocked, worried. I was about half of my shift by that time. However, I asked my colleague to cover for me and went to the flat as fast as I could.

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

I get into the flat and see that Sherlock is pacing in the room, with a worried look on his face.

"Sherlock, did they leave some clues or something?" - I ask him at once.

"They left the note, Mycroft is trying to track them down, but someone has turned off half of the cameras. From the note there are not many clues, so we will have to wait for their next move." -Sherlock says, just as he finished saying it, somebody rings the downstairs door. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

It appeared to be a message for Sherlock, we are opening it now. It appears to be a CD, which includes a video of our poor Rosie tied to some heater and someone saying that this is a payback from Moriarty's people. Rosie looks scared and she is crying, I wish that I could comfort her now.

**Sherlock's POV**

"John, they are in London or not far from the city. They couldn't have enough time to go fat from the city." - I tell him, watching the video again or the details which could tell us the location.

"And luckily for us, Moriarty's people are idiots. They happened to forget that we can see what is outside the window. I know where they are, let's go." - I tell John and without a second thought we are running out of the flat.

**John's POV**

We are going to get Rosie, Sherlock told me that he knows where it is. We have already told Greg to come. Wait for a bit longer Rosie, we will get you out soon sweetheart.

**Rosie's POV**

Almost instantly after the talk with the man, they made some video and send it to Papa and Daddy. 

So far, I got slapped on my cheek, for backtalking or not answering some questions. There is blood now on my cheek and I feel hungry, thirsty and my head is hurting a bit. 

The same guy is entering and coming closer to me. I look at him, and as he is coming closer, I try to kick him, managing to succeed. oh no, he looks furious now, he comes closer and does something to my ankle. I cry out in pain and tears start streaming down my face. I think he hasn't broken it, but it is painfully, maybe he sprained it? I don't know what has he done, but it hurts like hell.

Why did I have to kick him? I just hope that that will find me soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long.


	19. Chapter 19

**John's POV**

We got to some old, rusty, abandoned factory. The place was quite characteristic, that's why Sherlock has identified it so fast. 

We prepared ourselves for the fight when we enter. We decided to count 10 seconds and enter. 

10... 9... 8... ... 3... 2... 1 Here we go, wait for a bit longer Rosie.

**Rosie's POV**

Gosh, my leg hurts, I tried to move but pain shot up through my body. Why did I have to kick him with my leg, what was I thinking about?

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

What is that? People are shouting and sounds of fighting. Wait... I can hear my Dad's voice or am I imagining things? Then everything goes quiet for a second.

"Rose, Rosie, where are you?" - I hear Dad and Papa shouting. That means that I am not imagining. 

"Dad, Papa? I'm here!" - I shout while crying.

Not even ten seconds later the door bursts open and Daddy with Papa enter. They both run to me, Dad is trying to calm me down as I am a sobbing mess now. Papa is untying me when he finished he picked me up. As we turn to face the exit, we are met with the Umbrella Man. They had a small chat, but I didn't pay attention to it. 

Daddy and Papa took me to the car, together with Mycroft. I hugged all of them from Papa's arms and gave Dad with Papa a kiss on their cheek. After that, they shared their own one. I remember Dad saying that he will have a look at me when we get back home. After that, I fell asleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Rosie's POV**

It's one year after I was kidnapped and saved by Papa and Dad. During the last year, I must admit that I felt like I belonged here, maybe even more than when I was with mom, but I still loved her very much. 

Today is Papa's birthday. It's currently 6 in the morning, Dad and I have prepared a present for Papa. It was my idea, but I made sure that it will be special. 

_~~~~time skip~~~~_

We are about to come into their bedroom, Dad is standing beside me, with a cake. 

"One... two... three" - Dad whispers and we enter. I see that Papa is sleeping in his pyjamas. 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to..." - we sing to him, as he wakes up. Dad puts the cake on the bedside table and we hug Papa.

As we are all hugging, he kisses me on the forehead and Dad on the lips. I hand him the present and nervously wait for his reaction. 

**Sherlock's POV**

Rosie hands me a nicely packed present. 

"Don't deduce it, just open." - My husband tells me. I start unwrapping it and I can see some papers. I start reading them. Oh, God...

"These are adoption papers for... Rosie..." - I say slowly, not believing my eyes.

"Yep... I wanted you to be my Papa officially, so..." - Rosie is explaining. I feel that tears of happiness are forming in my eyes and everyones. We all hug again.

"Yes" - I say, as they are about to ask me whether I agree.

I'm the happiest man on Earth, I think to myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!❤❤❤This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading it. 🐝


End file.
